islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree
Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree is a story. Plot Thomas is sent to fetch a Christmas tree, much to the annoyance of the mainline engines. After Thomas leaves to collect the Christmas tree, all the engines are very excited about the celebrations. But later, they realise that Thomas hasn't returned home. The Fat Controller tells the engines that Thomas must be found, so he sends Donald and Douglas to find him. With a van between their tenders and a snowplough on their fronts, the Scottish twins set off. They find the snow very deep at Wellsworth and, in the cutting before Gordon's Hill, they find Thomas stuck in the snow. James and Edward, clearing the snow from the opposite direction, come to help too. After the rescue, all the engines return home in time for the Christmas party. Father Christmas comes to the party aboard Harold, and gives Thomas and Percy balloons. James was so excited too. Characters *Thomas *Donald and Douglas *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy (does not speak) *Toby (does not speak) *Duck (does not speak) *Harold (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) Trivia *Father Christmas seems to be a dressed up model of the Fat Controller. *Stock footage from Thomas, Terence and the Snow is used. *This is the last episode narrated by Ringo Starr, and the last episode produced by Robert D. Cardona. *Thomas' eyes move at the very last second at the very end. Goofs *As Thomas crashes into the snow, he looks more annoyed than surprised. *When the engines whistle loudly Henry and Gordon are smiling and Donald has Edward's cross face. *When the narrator says "Then they set off once more to finish their long journey" on the left side of the screen the space between the leaves and the tree is green. *If Thomas was returning with the Christmas tree then it shouldn't have been possible for the twins to have come up behind him. *When Thomas is rescued from the snowdrift he looks cross. *In the aerial shot of the station when the lights come on Bertie is stationary, at the back of the shot and missing a Christmas hat. Not long after there is a close-up of him with Trevor and Terence, now wearing a hat. *In the aerial shot of the station, Annie or Clarabel do not have hats on, but later gain them. *A wire is used to hold Harold when he is landing. *Toward the end of the episode, a shot is inserted where the engines are rearranged: Edward is now at the platform instead of next to Duck and Thomas is now on a track next to Harold instead of in front of the station, next to Percy. Then, when Thomas talks to Percy at the very end, he is suddenly in his original position again. *Something can be seen in the shed when Thomas says "Happy Christmas everyone!" *Donald or Douglas nameplates are missing in several scenes. *A camera tripod is seen when Donald or Douglas set off to find Thomas. *When the narrator says "James was so excited that he let out a great "Wheesh!" you can tell he must of been pleased and excited. *When the narrator is telling us that James is pleased before the party, it was supposed to be James was so please that he let off steam suddenly., but Ringo Starr either says the two lines.